


Reaching Out

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: SPN Season 10 Choose Our Own Adventure Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls Castiel for advice on finding his brother's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

The adventure continues…. 

 

Last post’s dilemma: What should Sam do next?

Tumblr chose: Pray to Castiel. Cas might have other ways to find Crowley or Dean’s body.

********************************************

Now that he thought about it, Sam wasn’t entirely sure how to access the bunker’s surveillance system. He wished he’d asked Charlie before she left. The tech here is bizarre, and figuring it out might have taken a day of reading through manuals. 

 

His best bet was probably prayer. Castiel had been neck-deep in closing off Metatron’s power when Sam called him. Even if his success in finding the tablet was obvious, there might have been problems with the rest of the angels. Cas could have been too busy to answer.

Sam refused to consider the possibility that he was gone, too. Instead he bowed his head. “Ah, Castiel, I hope you’re listening. Things are-“

 

Music interrupted his prayer. It sounded like The Cab, but why- Sam flashed back to months ago, before Gadreel’s betrayal. He remembered playing around with Dean’s phone, changing everyone’s ringers to get a rise out of his brother. Dean must not have listened to the whole song because he’d left it as Cas’s ringtone. Sam scrambled for the bedroom and found Dean’s cell under the bed just before “Angel With A Shotgun” cut off. “Cas?” he said breathlessly. “Is that you? Are you all right?”

The voice on the other end was heavy. “I should ask you that. Metatron told me about- about Dean, and I heard your prayers earlier. There is no cellular reception in heaven or I would have answered. I had to coordinate my absence with Hannah, but I’m on my way back to the bunker now.”

Sam pushed his own grief aside, focusing instead on the last comment. “You’re coming here? What happened to Metatron?”

"He is locked away where Gadreel once was. Hannah and the others have seen through his lies, at the cost of Gadreel’s life. He died convincing them to listen."

 

Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t sure he could spare the energy for feelings about that just now. Finding Dean’s body was the priority. “How far out are you?”

 

"We believe we can reverse the spell and give us all back our wings, but it will require some research. I had to drive, but I should be there in just under two hours." Castiel’s attention sharpened."Why? Are you in danger?" 

Sam turned towards the empty bed, debating how much to say. “Dean’s body is gone. I found sulfur in his room, so I think Crowley took him. I don’t know if he’s still dead or- or if-“

Castiel was quiet, thinking. When he spoke he sounded almost awed. “The Mark of Cain. If Metatron did not- Sam, is the Impala still there?”

 

Why the hell hadn’t he thought of that? Sam took the stairs two at a time and flung the garage door open. The bay was as empty as Dean’s room, but now Sam’s shock came from hope. “It’s gone,” he told Cas, “The Impala’s gone, and the bay door’s closed. You think he’s still alive, then?”

"I think you interrupted Metatron before he could finish," the angel said carefully. "God gave orders that none were to harm Cain. The Mark would have made Dean almost impossible to kill, and if Metatron didn’t speak the appropriate words to end the protection Dean may still have it."

"He was dead," Sam said, fighting not to get his hopes up. "I checked about twenty times. He died in my arms, Cas."

There was the sort of silence that suggested Castiel was consulting his limited human experience for the right thing to say. “Sam, none of this is your fault. You understand that, right?”

Sam’s eyes stung. He swiped at them, hating the guilt that threatened to choke him. “Just get back here, okay? I’ll be waiting.” He hung up before more tears could fall. Castiel wouldn’t tease him, not like Dean would, and that made it worse.

 

Dean’s phone vibrated. Sam glanced down at the text, expecting an update from Cas, but the what he saw brought him up short.

Heya Sammy. I’m taking care of some stuff. Meet me at Dell’s in an hour.

Nothing else, just that from an unlisted number. Sam calls it back immediately and gets a generic computer voicemail message. He scowls, mind reeling with the non-stop shocks of the past few days.

If Dean were alive somehow, wouldn’t he text Sam’s phone? Why would he have left in the first place? What would he want with a diner? Okay, pie obviously, but… this seemed kind of suspicious. 

It really does seem suspicious. What’s Sam’s next move?

1) Call Castiel and have him redirect to the diner. It’s on his way in, but he”ll get there ten or fifteen minutes later. Sam can use that time to scope the area out.

2) Text the number back with a different meeting spot, even if it means missing Dean. Sam doesn’t want to risk walking into a trap.

3) I really thought this story would be fluffier. Sam should text the number back that he’ll be late, wait for Cas at the diner, and both of them can go in and hug their returned TFW member. Everyone will have pie.

4) Go to the library and do that MoC research. Whoever it is will text back.

5) Go to the meeting alone. Because of Reasons.

Choose your answer at this link. There’s now an “other” option by request.

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1vKyhh_IyHmdb1KQW2IDy1VYA7af-xQgTGtcpAwrq600/viewform?usp=send_form


End file.
